


Jaw Drop, Heart Stop, the Eye Lock

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets boy. Boy falls hard for girl. Girl can’t help but fall for dorky Kendall Schmidt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaw Drop, Heart Stop, the Eye Lock

**Author's Note:**

> So kasuchi on livejournal and I have been Gchatting it up insanely about all things fic and fandom, and we got to talking how we (kinda) heart Kendall Schmidt/Katelyn Tarver. Anyway. So this is what came from me latching shamelessly onto that idea, and reading too much into the Fresno concert, and the fact that November 2 was both of their birthdays, and that Friday was my birthday and I thought that it would only be appropriate to post this (slash, finish it) as a BELATED (SO BELATED, I’m sorry!) birthday gift to Aarthi.

“Katelyn Tarver!” Her head shot up from the script she was going through when she heard someone bellow her name. Before she could do so much as figure out why there was a boy running towards her at top speed, she was lifted up into a gigantic hug and her face was smushed against dirty blonde hair and a plaid hoodie.

“Hi,” she said cautiously once the boy let her down. “Do I know you?”

“Of course you do,” he nodded. “You’re the Jo to my Kendall. And I welcome you to set with the Big Time Rush experience.” And that's when she noticed that he wasn't alone; there were three other boys crowding around him, bouncing on their heels, all wearing huge smiles.

“He did research on you,” the small brunette smirked. “He was up watching all these Youtube videos of you singing and now he wants to sing songs with you during breaks.” Katelyn giggled when Kendall shot him a dirty look.

 

“Yes, well, how do you do,” she grinned, sticking her hand out. When Kendall looked blankly down at her hand, and asked her if they’d started rehearsing already, she laughed even harder. “This is going to be great.”

 

Katelyn was munching on some almonds while re-reading her script when someone bounded onto the chair next to her. She swallowed and looked up into the face of Quinn Pensky.

 

“Hi!” she said loudly, startled. “You’re Quinn from _Zoey 101_!” She paused. “With a camera.”

 

“Erin, actually. You can call me Erin,” the girl smiled. “I’m playing Camille-with-no-last-name, and we’re apparently besties who bond over their fondness for the BTR boys. And I’m making a video to upload onto my Youtube channel, and since this episode is going to be amazing, and I want to record the behind the scenes shenanigans. For propriety’s sake, of course.”

 

“Are you going to get all the costume changes, then?” Katelyn asked excitedly.

 

“Um, yes,” Erin said fervently. “Because James is supposed to wear a velour jumpsuit, and then they all wear cavemen outfits or something. I made sure to charge my batteries on this baby so I won’t miss a minute of it.”

 

+

 

Katelyn made her way through the dressing room, poking at her phone. She grinned when she heard Logan and Kendall giggling and shuffling around towards the back and proudly displaying the caveman dance to their little Flip camera. Kendall whirled around and shot her a big grin, throwing his arms around her shoulders.

“It's Katelyn! She plays Jo. The most beautiful girl in the wo-orld,” Logan declared, sing-song, into the camera. She started shuffling side to side, joining in with all the awkward dancing that the two boys were doing.

“The girl, who, unfortunately, has come to remind you that we still have to block out the in-show music video,” she said apologetically. Logan started wailing dramatically, and Kendall rolled his eyes and reached over to punch him in the arm.

 

“Tanya brought cupcakes,” Katelyn said reassuringly. “And Scott said that after this, we’re done for the day. So that means—”

 

“Dance party!” Kendall shrieked. He sheepishly grinned when she gave him a weird look. “I may be a little slap happy,” he admitted. “We’re working on ten straight hours here, Katelyn!”

 

  

  1. +

  



 

“You know, your hair’s been getting more and more curly,” Kendall said, angling his retro sunglasses down his nose and squinting up at her. He leaned forward and tugged at the bottom of her Jo-hairstyle.

 

“Is it, Kendall? Is it?” she asked seriously. When he nodded back at her, she said cheerfully, “well, your eyebrows have been getting more and more…caterpillar-y.”

 

“Don’t mock the eyebrows, eyebrow twin,” he admonished, shaking his finger in her face.  

 

“Jean told me it’s because Jo’s a real actress now, and she must have gorgeous, girly hair to match.”

 

“Ah. Which is very pertinent to being Carlos’ matchmaker for the day,” he nodded.

 

“It is!” Carlos called from his seat next to the pool, mopping his face dry with a towel. He had been teasing James about his slicked back hair and V-neck sweater, and James, exasperated and yelling “you’re wearing a sweater vest!” had pushed him into the pool.  

 

+

 

About two and a half months of filming later, the scripts for “Big Time Break Up” came out, and Kendall spent the first two days pouting and leaping away from Katelyn when she came up to offer him his morning cup of honeyed tea.

 

“Kendall wants me to tell you he’s not very happy,” Carlos whispered in her ear, oblivious to the loud sighs of the makeup artist as she tried to work around Carlos to get to Katelyn’s eyebrows.

 

“Oh, really? I hadn’t realized, what with this morning’s refusal to give me the banana nut muffin,” she said dryly.

 

 _Want to watch me plank the entire episode?_

 

Katelyn started and blearily reached out for her cell phone. Now that she was no longer officially on the cast roster for “Big Time Rush,” she didn’t need to be up by six every morning. But that apparently didn’t mean she was exempt from Kendall’s incessant texts that he sent out to make sure she was up and ready for taping.

 

“I might still have sleep in my eyes, so I need you to clarify. Planking?” she yawned into the mouthpiece.

 

“I’m supposed to be mourning your loss,” Kendall chirruped. How he was always so cheerful in the morning, she had no idea.

 

“You can go method here, and draw on your experience as pouty twelve-year-old Kendall the week we were filming Breakup,” she said mildly, rolling over to stare at the alarm clock on the tiny table next to her bed cot thing in Erin’s trailer.

 

“I know you’re still on set. I saw that picture you and Erin took. Carlie keeps me in the loop.”

 

  

  1. “We can grab lunch together. Call me later when you’re on break, and I promise to take pictures and poke fun of your sobbing,” Katelyn said. “Because I need about two more hours of sleep before I can function or look like a normal human being.”   
  



 

+

 

 _I had Chipotle today for the first time on tour. It made me miss your guacamole_.

 

 _Of course it did. I am the avocado guru._

 

 

 _I was in a store today and saw a plaid shirt and almost bought it for you. But then I figured you had about a bajillion, so I didn’t._

 _I will never forgive you. Angry face._

 _Last day of your first official tour! I feel like I should bake you a cake or something._

 _As long as it’s not that organic crap, and as long as Carlos stays away from the baking process, I will accept that cake via mail._

 _KATELYN COME TO MALIBUUU!!!_

 _Carlos has taken over my phone. And now we’re going to hack through coconuts, apparently._

 

+

 

“You’re excited,” Carlos commented. Kendall scrunched up his brow and went for the I’m-very-confused look.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re tapping the arm seats with barely contained glee,” Carlos said. “That can’t have anything to do with the fact that we’ll be seeing Katelyn in about four hours, can it?”

 

“No way,” Kendall sniffed.

 

“Then that lovelorn sign you have in your bag is just a friendly gesture?” James asked, from the seat behind them.

 

“I refuse to comment,” Kendall said loftily, and then he yelped when Logan reached over and flicked him on the ear.

 

“We saw you work on that sign early this morning,” Logan said solemnly.   

 

“What?” Kendall spluttered. “Why were you even up that early? You’re usually conked out right until we have to leave.”

 

“ _Carlos_ saw you work on that sign early that morning,” Logan amended. Carlos and James nodded in sync “And then he told us. And we know that you have an insane crush on Katelyn, and we know that you think that by mimicking what Jo did for Kendall on that episode for the show, she’ll think you’re the cutest thing ever and give you a big kiss.” He made a smooching noise as emphasis.

 

Kendall just pulled his hat lower onto his head, covering his eyes, refusing to give them an answer. “I have to rest my voice for the concert,” he whispered loudly. “Shh.”

 

 

“Guys!”

 

James looked up from unloading the bus and grinned. There was Katelyn, running towards them, waving her hands like crazy.

 

“Hey, Kendall, look, it’s your sweetie!” he said happily. Kendall whipped off his sunglasses and started scanning the area. He let out a whoop when he spotted Katelyn and ran to meet her halfway. When he got to her, he scooped her up into a giant hug, not even caring that her necklace was pressing awkwardly into his chest.

 

“Hi, Katelyn!” Carlos called cheerfully from behind Kendall, having jogged to where the two of them were standing, after Kendall had stopped swinging her around in a circle. “I see you’ve said hello to Kendall. It’s great to see you!” Katelyn pried herself from Kendall and quickly hugged the rest of the group. 

 

“I’m so excited to sing with you guys!” she said excitedly.

 

“Did you see the sign Kendall made for you?” Logan grinned and dodged Kendall’s blind swipe at him.

 

“A sign? That’s awesome! Where is it?”

 

“It’s a _surprise_ ,” Kendall said, drawing Katelyn away from Logan’s side and tucking her against his.  “This concert is going to be awesome!”

 

And it was, despite the outrageous amount of heat and sun that realistically shouldn’t have been there considering it was October. And if he held her hand a beat longer than was necessary, and hugged her a couple more times than was expected, and made sure that he was right by her side when taking pictures, well that was because he happy to see his old friend again, and didn’t want Logan to slyly grope her.

 

And him wading through the crowd during her performance, so that he was in the perfect position for him to proudly hold up the sign, was what a good friend would do.

 

Never mind that the sign had “I <3 Katelyn” emblazoned on it.

 

+

 

Katelyn yawned for the fourth time that morning, and robotically reached for her thermos, refilled, to the brim, with tea and milk. She’d had a long night rehearsing for her tour, and Drew had to rouse her out of bed by literally waving a plate of bacon in front of her door. But today was a good day. Because it’s her birthday, and she’s now 22 years old. (She had changed her twitter description to “22. Gross.” to properly express her feelings on the subject.)

 

Holy crap. She’s 22 years old. _I need a stronger drink than tea_ , she mused. Her phone blinked and, happily distracted from wondering if she’d crossed everything off her things-I-need-to-do-before-I-turn-22 list, she tapped at the screen.

 

 _Happy birthday to my lovely onscreen girlfriend. @katelyntarver Love ya_

 

She snorted.

 

 _You’re a dork_ , she texted back. And then, for propriety’s sake, because the world of twitter was watching, she tweeted back:

 

 _Birthday twin! Happy birthday! Much love to you! @HeffronDrive_

 

Seconds later, she felt her phone buzz.

 

“Hello, birthday twin,” she grinned, unable to wipe the gigantic smile off her face.

 

“Hey, Katelyn,” he said cheerfully. “Got your tweet. And your text. I’m getting all these mixed signals, whatever shall I do?”

 

“Oh, you,” she rolled her eyes. “So what are you up to, little one?”

 

He let out a raspberry over the line. “I’m only one year younger than you. And I’ve got about four inches on you, so we’re even, I think.”

 

“What are you planning to do today, for your birthday? You’re legal now, if I’m recalling correctly,” she said impishly.

 

“I am very aware. Thanks for the tee shirt, by the way,” he laughed. “I wore it all day yesterday after I got it, and got some stern looks from Carlos and James, by the way, if you were wondering.”

 

“Hey, you gotta please the older fanbase, am I right?”

 

“I got something for you, too,” he said. “It should be at your front door by now.”

 

Katelyn couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over her face. “Aw, really? You shouldn’t have!” She jumped up from her couch and padded towards the door. “Well, no, it’s a good thing you did, or I would have felt mighty sad that I got you a present and—” her voice trailed off. She had opened her door, and instead of a wrapped present sitting prettily on her front steps, there was Kendall, grinning like a fool, wearing the “I’m legal, cougar” shirt she’d gotten him, waving at her.

 

“Speechless?” Kendall laughed. He hopped up the steps and lunged at her, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Her arms wound tightly around his waist and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. “Your hair’s straight again,” he commented, his voice muffled against her hair.

 

“This is great,” she said softly. “Thanks, Kendall, really.”

 

There was a long, content pause; one that was broken by a deep rumbling from Kendall’s stomach. He leaned back with a grimace. “Sorry about that, but, um, I am hungry.”

 

Katelyn laughed and pulled the lanky blonde into her apartment. “Come on, let’s put some organic fruit and oatmeal into your belly. And then we’re going to spend the day at on roller coasters, no argument.” 


End file.
